Redemption of the Serpent
by Silvertenshi1
Summary: When a mother sends her daughters to Hogwarts to protect them, is she prepared to deal with the consequences. Snape/OC, Black/OC, Lupin/OC This chp. some of the twins powers and potions with the marauder's
1. Prologue

[AN ~ hello, welcome to my story.  This is only the second thing I've ever posted so be nice to me.  This story is a prelude to "Prophecy of Shadows".  It will cover the events that happened during the three years that Rose and Ana attended Hogwarts.  You do not have to read PoS to understand what is happening in this story, nor do you have to read RotS to understand Prophecy of Shadows.  Each of these stories can stand on their own and hopefully each story will flow on to paper as easily as the ideas come to me.]

_Summary:_

When a mother sends her daughters to Hogwarts to protect them, is she prepared to deal with the consequences of this action.  Friendships are made, romance blossoms and sometime the one who is considered the serpent in the grass is your only hope for survival.  Snape/OC, Black/OC, Lupin/OC.

Disclaimer: The characters of Estelle, Rosaline, and Anastasia Kou Cosmos, in addition to Kiara Braeden are my own creation.  Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Prologue

            "I want my daughters to attend Hogwarts, Albus.  They will be safe there until this war is over," the young woman said to the man sitting beside her.

            "That may be true Estelle," Albus said looking at his companion.  "However we have our own problems with the uprising of Lord Voldemort occurring.  Many are turning against the light to accept positions in his circle of followers.

            "Are you trying to tell me that my daughters, the strongest elemental mages born in this generation, would have trouble defending themselves from a group of dark wizards.  Really Albus think of what you are saying before you speak," Estelle said as she turned towards Albus.

            "You are correct Estelle.  I'll let Minerva know to add them to the sorting list.  How old are they?" Albus asked his friend.

            "Their 15 years old Albus, their birthday is in April," Estelle answered.

            "5th years then.  Will you be bringing them to Hogwarts or will they becoming alone?" Albus inquired to his companion.

            "Alone Albus, however they will be bringing one of their guards with them.  A girl the same age as them," Estelle said as she led Albus to the door.

            "Her name," Albus asked as he turned towards Estelle.

            "Kiara Braeden," Estelle answered.

            "I'll let Minerva know to expect three exchange students to join in the sorting then.  Good day your Majesty, till we meet again," Albus said to Estelle.

            "Goodbye Albus.  Take good care of yourself and my daughters."  Albus nodded towards Estelle before vanishing into thin air.  Estelle sighed and then turned around to begin the difficult task of finding her daughters and Kiara.  She only hoped that they wouldn't be to upset about her doing this without their consent.

[AN ~ prologue done.  The first chapter will be out as soon as I finish writing it and type it out.  That should be by the end of next weekend.  Till then I hope that you have enjoyed my story so far.  Estelle Kou Cosmos is the mother of Rose and Ana, she is old friends with Dumbledore because of his devotion to protecting the light side.  For an explanation of an elemental mage see PoS Chapter 3 AN at the end of the chapter.  Till next chapter

_Silver Tenshi]_


	2. Chp 1The Exchange Students

[AN ~ hi.  I got this chapter written faster than I thought I would.  In this chapter we meet Rose, Ana, and Kiara and discover what their Hogwarts houses are.  Also we learn that they are pranksters who already have one up on the Marauder's as they are currently planing a prank.  I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.]

My Reviewers:

lorainie ~ hi, to answer your question a mage is any person who can perform even the most difficult of spells without a wand.  For a full definition check out chapter 3 of my other story "Prophecy of Shadows", in the author notes at the end of chapter 3 I give full definitions for all the terms for magical people I will be using.  The definitions are listed under "The Hierarchy of Magic"

Sara Minks ~ thanks for your review.  It really made my day to know you have read both of my stories and that you like them

[           ] - authors notes

~          ~ - telepathic communication/speaking mind to mind

*          * - speech by sorting hat

'           ' - thoughts/thinking

Disclaimer: The characters of Estelle, Rosaline, and Anastasia Kou Cosmos, in addition to Kiara Braeden are my own creation.  Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1-The Exchange Students

[The first two parts of this chapter are written in first person for the points of view of two different people.  I have never written in first person before so go easy on me.]

{POV Snape}

            He was bored and annoyed.  Not a good combination.  If there is one thing you do not want it's a bored and annoyed Severus Snape.  Lucius Malfoy was trying to get my attention but I ignored him.  '_How much longer is this going to take._'  I jumped a bit when the first year wearing the sorting hat was announced a Slytherin.  '_There that's the end of it, the last ones sorted._'  But Professor McGonagall made no move to remove the sorting hat and stool from the front of the Great Hall.  I watched as the headmaster stood and the Great Hall fell silent.

            "This year we have three exchange students joining us from Cosmos Academy.  As many of you know the academy is like Hogwarts except it accepts students from all over the world to study within its halls.  It is my pleasure to welcome these young ladies and my greatest hope that you all will make them feel welcome at Hogwarts," I heard the headmaster say as he looked towards the Slytherin table.   "Professor McGonagall if you will," the headmaster said as he sat back down.  Three figures wearing hood cloaks stepped out of the side room off the Great Hall.

            "Braeden, Kiara," I heard Professor McGonagall call out as one of the figures stepped forward and removed her hood.  A girl with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes was revealed.  She took the hat, sat on the stool, and placed the hat on her head.  3 seconds later she was seated at the Slytherin table as the newest Slytherin.

            "Kou Cosmos, Anastasia," Professor McGonagall called out.  My mother dropped open in shock along with the majority of the Great Hall.  My mind raced with thoughts.  '_Would the Cosmonian Princess really have been sent here,_' I wondered as a second girl stepped forward and lowered her hood.  The light from the candles floating in the air above the tables highlighted her golden hair as she sat on the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head.  It was nearly a minute later that I heard the Griffindor table erupt into cheers as she was announced a Griffindor.  My eyes returned to the last figure standing in the middle of the hall.  Countless theories about her identity passed through my mind, one of which was confirmed seconds later as Professor McGonagall spoke again.

            "Kou Cosmos, Rosaline," I heard the professor call out to the hall.  My eyes were lock on the girl as she lowered her hood.  When her head was finally uncovered I stopped breathing, she was beautiful.  Her silver hair reflected the candlelight and made her look like an angel.  I was vaguely aware of Malfoy saying something, I ignored him keeping all my attention on the girl at the front of the hall.  I watched with everyone else in the Great Hall as she sat on the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head.  Desperately wished that she become a Slytherin so I could get to know her.  Then I felt guilty, a person as pure as she was would never survive in Slytherin.  It was nearly 5 minutes later that the sorting hat made its decision and announced to the hall her house.  My heart jumped into my mouth when I heard the word "Slytherin" echo throughout the hall.  The Slytherin table began to cheer and I joined them, noticing that of the other houses no one was cheering except for Anastasia.  I noticed that Potter and Black did not look nearly as self-confident as they had after Anastasia was sorted into their house.  My eyes returned to Rosaline as she took the hat off of her head and handed it to Professor McGonagall.  She then walked the short distance to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Kiara.  I didn't even hear as Dumbledore said his welcome back speech, my eye glued to the angel who had seated herself at our house table had my full attention.  It was only when Malfoy nudged me to ask for something that I noticed dinner had started.  I began to eat occasionally taking glances at the angel seated at the other end of the table.  I looked around the hall and noticed that I was not the only one looking at Rosaline.  I vowed as I short another glance at her as she spoke to Kiara that I would always protect from those found within the walls of the Slytherin dungeons.  A burst of laughter from the other end of the table drew my attention to Rosaline and Kiara.  Both were giggling like crazy wearing looks similar to Potter and Black when they are planning and plotting a prank.  I realized then that I soon be wary of these two, one set of people pulling pranks on me was more than enough thank you very much.  But as I watched them I felt myself wondering just what it was that they had planned and if they wouldn't mind another partner to help them plan and pull of their pranks.  As I was looking at her she suddenly turned and locked eyes with me.  I felt like she was looking into my soul and quickly adverted my eyes, only turning back to look at her when I was certain she was no longer looking at me.  As I turned to look at her again a shimmer in the corner of my eye caught my attention before it vanished.  Turning to were the shimmer had appeared a looked straight at a door.  My eyebrows drawing together in confusion my eyes returned to Rosaline.  She was wearing a triumphant smirk on her face and knew that what ever her prank was it was now complete.  Discreetly looking around the Great Hall I noticed that everything was exactly the same.  I turned to finishing my dinner and decided that at the first opportunity I received I would confront Rosaline about what she had done.  With this in mind I turned and grabbed the saltshaker to add some more salt to my potatoes.  I turned my attention to the conversation going on between Malfoy and Macnair.  I joined in and soon forgot about my suspicions on Rosaline.  It was a mistake I would learn to never do again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV Rose

            As I sat at the Slytherin table with Kiara my eyes sought out my twins on the other side of the hall.  When our eyes meet she smiled at me and nodded at me.  It was the only warning I got before her voice invaded my mind.

_~It's all right Rose, we knew we wouldn't be in the same house any way, so why are you sorry?~_  I hate it when she looks into my mind.

_~I at least have Kiara with me.  You have no one, Ana.~_ I sent back to her.

_~And you would prefer it to, besides unlike you I'm not in a house that's famous for it's cutthroats.  I ended up in the noble house.  I'm perfectly safe by myself, you aren't.~_

_~Sure that's mature, judge the group based on the actions of one, and you were supposed to be the intelligent one Ana. ~_

_~All right so maybe I am being hasty judging them but you can't really blame me.  Voldemort did come from Slytherin Rose.~_

_~I know, I'm not stupid Ana.  But that doesn't mean you have to judge the rest of the house by the actions of one.  I mean by your reasoning I'm going to be the newest Death Eater to join Lord Voldemort.~_

_~All right give it up already, you've made your point so lets leave it at that Rose, OK? ~_

_~ OK, Ana. ~_

_~ Good.  Now if you don't mind Rose I'm getting hungry, and I'd like to eat. ~_

_~ I don't mind Ana go right ahead, just be careful with the salt. ~_

_~ What did you do know, Rose? ~_

_~ Colour Potion ~_

_~ What colour? ~_

_~ Neon Pink ~_

_~ And when does the potion come into affect? ~_

_~ Tonight while everyone is asleep ~_

_~ Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day ~_ was the last thing I heard as I closed the link between us before turning towards Kiara.  She took one look at the smile on my face and knew I had a prank planned.

"What did you do this time Rose?" She asked as she looked at me.  My smile grew as I leaned over and told her what I had planned.  When I leaned back Kiara's eyes were wide with disbelief.  A second later she erupted with laughter.  I joined in noticing the looks being sent our way by our housemates.  When we had calmed down I still wore what I call my prank smile.  It's a cross between a smirk and a smile.  We began to eat the dinner that was placed in front of us.  As I ate I thought back over what the sorting hat had told me when I had placed it over my head.  It had been unsure of where to place me.  As the hat looked through my memories, it was mumbling in my ear.

_*Honesty and loyalty which would benefit you in Hufflepuff.*_

I sat vaguely aware of the time which was passing as the hat continued it's search of my mind.

_*A logic and wit which that Ravenclaw would have enjoyed.*_

The hat continued it's search deeper into my mind.

_*Bravery and courage that would serve you well in Griffindor.*_

Thinking back on it now I should have been able to predict it's next sentence.

*An ambition and cunning that would have done Slytherin proud.  All these qualities in equal amount make up the person of Rosaline Kou Cosmos.  No one quality more, no one quality less.*

As I thought back over these lines I realized that what the sorting hat had said was the truth.  I am naturally honest and loyal, the two qualities that Helga Hufflepuff prized above all else in her students.  I possess a logical mind and I use my wit to survive in boring meetings at the palace, the two qualities that Rowena Ravenclaw searched for in all of her students.  My bravery and courage are most evident when my friends are in danger.  I am willing to give my life for them, the very quality that Godric Griffindor was looking for in his students.  When it comes to pranks, I am extremely ambitious and use a great amount of cunning to pull them of, qualities that Salazar Slytherin wished his for his students to possess.

The hat had asked me to chose the house were I would like to be placed.  I thought about what I knew about different houses of Hogwarts and then I thought about which one would help me in my destiny.  The hat had followed  my line of thought and startled me when it spoke, interrupting them.

*You wish for nothing more than to be placed into a house that will help you to be a better ruler for your people, you wish to be placed into a house that will help to prepare you for your eventual rule of Cosmos.  You know the rule of politics, this house will help you to learn to play the game.*

Seconds later it announced my house to the entire Great Hall and I knew my destiny had begun.  I was prepared to do anything I had to do in order to succeed.

I looked around at the hall and noticed various people staring at both Ana and myself.  I gave none of them a passing thought until my eyes fell on a Slytherin with black hair and eyes.  When he noticed I was looking at him he quickly looked away, but after my eyes left him I could fell his eyes upon me again.  Just as I was about to ask one of the older Slytherin students sitting next to me who he was, Kiara tapped me on the shoulder.  Turning towards her, she told me that I should set the charms now or not at all as dinner was going to end soon.  I looked at her in confusion for a second before it hit me.  The invisibility charms on the doors so no one would notice that they were pink in the morning.  The charms would be set to wear off sometime near the end of breakfast tomorrow.  I smiled and nodded at her before closing my eyes to concentrate on the spells.  Flicking my fingers at each of the doors leading out of the Great Hall.  To anyone looking at the doors at that moment in time when the spells set themselves, they would have seen a slight shimmer in the air between the door jams of every door leading out of the Great Hall.  I opened my eyes and looked at Kiara, a smile evident on my face.  Ana's statement that tomorrow would be interesting would certainly be true.  I would never have guessed just how interesting it turned out to be though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's POV

            When she awoke the next morning around dawn, Rose quickly dressed and left her dorm room with Kiara.  The two of them left the Slytherin common room for the Great Hall to finish preparing their prank.  The were unaware of the  person following them with every intent of finding out what they were up to.  As they walked they discussed what they thought their classes would be like.  When they reached the Great Hall they met Ana and a girl with red hair.

            "It's about time you two got here, I've been waiting 5 minutes," Ana said as she looked at her sister and best friend.  "I want you two to meet Lily Evans, Lily this is my immature sister Rose, and this one of my best friend Kiara," Ana said as she pointed to each in turn.  Rose stuck her tongue out at Ana, earning giggles from Ana and Kiara, before turning to Lily.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lily," Rose said to Lily.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you to your highness," Lily answered back to Rose.  Rose cringed as both Ana and Kiara burst into giggles once again.

            "I am no more of a princess here than you are Lily," Rose said as she looked at Lily.  "Here within the walls of this school I am just another student, one everyone recognizes, but a student none the less.  Please call me Rose, all my friends do," Rose said as she looked at Lily.

            "Am I considered one of your friends?" Lily asked trying to look anywhere but at Rose.

            "You're already Ana's friend, and any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine," Rose told her as she smiled at her.  Lily smiled back at her and the ice was broken.  Rose handed her a vile containing a silvery-white potion to Lily.  "Friends also get the added benefit of not being humiliated by any of our pranks," Rose told Lily as she looked at the vile.  "It's a Nullifying Potion, it removes the effects of any potion that you have taken in the last 24 hours, and protects you against any potion for another 24 hours after drinking it.  It will remove the pink colouring and restore you back to your normal colouring," Rose said as she removed the invisibility charm from Lily.  From were he was hidden in the shadows of the Great Hall, Severus Snape was barely able to contain his gasp as Lily's skin suddenly turned hot pink.  Lily meanwhile was looking at Rose strangely, as far as she knew she was her normal colouring.  She looked down at the vile and almost dropped it.  Her hand was pink.

            "Drink the potion Lily and the pink will disappear," Rose said slowly as though talking to a child.  Lily glared at her before drinking the contents of the vile.  Seconds later the pink colour in her skin vanished, leaving her looking exactly like she had when she entered the hall earlier.  This time Severus could not contain his gasp and in the quiet hall the noise was very like an explosion of sound.  Rose spun around to find the source of the noise, slowing in her search when her eyes fell on Severus.

            "You're Severus Snape aren't you?" Rose asked as she motioned of Snape forward.

            "Why do you want to know?" Severus asked as he walked towards Rose and her friends.

            "I heard from the other Slytherins that you are the best potions student in this school.  I need a partner to help me work on a potion I am developing that requires two people to create.  I would use Ana, but she has absolutely no appreciation for the intricacies of potion making," Rose said as she shot her twin a glare

            Ana raised her hands as if to fend of an attack.  "Hey, just because I don't see the joy in mixing together dead bugs, body parts, and plants, does not make me a bad person," Ana defended as she rolled her eyes at her sister.

            "What do I get in return?" Severus asked as he looked at Rose.

            "Immunity against any pranks we pull," Rose began.

            "Equal retaliation against those that pull pranks on you," Ana continued.

            "And the knowledge that if anyone picks on you, they'll be hexed so fast that they won't know what hit them," the twins said together before looking at each other and breaking out in giggles.

            "Literally," Kiara said as she hid a smile behind her hand.  Snape turned this information over in his head, before agreeing to the partnership.  Rose smiled at him as she removed a vile from the pouch at her waist.  She handed the vile to Snape, removing the invisibility charm from him as she did so.  Severus drank the contents of the vile and seconds later the pink colour was gone from his skin.  Rose looked at him before nodding and turning towards the others.

            "Now we need nicknames for the two of you," Rose said as looked at her sister and Kiara.

            "Nicknames?" Severus asked, confusion evident in his voice.

            "Something we can you by now that your a member of the Heaven's.  The Heaven's is our code name and our calling card.  It's how we let others know that we were the ones to pull this prank," Kiara said as she looked at Lily and Severus.  "Also we call each other by our nicknames to strengthen the bond of friendship between us," Kiara continued as she thought about possible nicknames for the two.

            "My nickname is Lunar, Ana is Solar, while Kiara is Night," Rose said as she thought about the possible nicknames for the two.  "You as the only male in the group will not have a nickname that deals with the sky, Sev you'll have something completely different to distinguish you as a member of the team," Rose said as she turned to Severus.  Seeing the look on his face at the use of a shortened version of his name, she quickly replied.  "It's a lot easier to say Sev than it is to say Severus.  Hope you don't mind."  Sev shock his head no and Rose smiled at him before continuing the conversation on nicknames.

            "How about Serpent, after all a snake is the mascot of Slytherin is it not?" Ana asked as she looked at Rose.  "His symbol could be a snake done in green and silver."

            "That's perfect Ana," Rose said smiling at her sister before turning to Lily.  "What's your middle name Lily?" Rose asked Lily.

            "Estelle," Lilly answered.  "Why?"

            The trio looked at each other before replying as together the word "Star."

            "Looks like we found your new nick," Rose said as she turned to Lily.  "The name Estelle is French.  It means Star, it is also our mothers name."  Rose turned to wards Kiara and Ana.  "Could you two take Lily and set up the last of the charms. I need to talk to Sev about the potion I'm working on," she asked.  The duo nodded before grabbing Lily and setting of to teach her the charms she would need to know as a member of the Heaven's.

            "The first charm you need to know is the setting charm," Kiara began as Ana prepared to cast the spell.  "You won't learn this charm at Hogwarts, it's a university level charm.  The charm when cast upon a person does exactly what it says, it sets or makes sure that the effects of any potion you have taken will not wear of for a day.  Not even the potion Rose gave to you earlier can remove the effects of this spell, and that is the strongest counter-potion that there is," Kiara said as she watched Ana cast the spell on all the doorway leading into the hall.  When she was done she turned to her friends, a huge smile evident on her face.

            "The next charm you need to learn is the one we use to leave our calling card.  It has no incantation.  All you have to do is picture what you want it to look like in your mind, and then flick your wand towards where you want to place it," Ana said as Kiara closed her eyes to picture the symbol.  She then flick her fingers upwards towards the ceiling of the Great Hall.  Turning her gaze upwards Lily could make out a lavender coloured circle.  In the middle of the circle was the green and silver snake.  Surrounding the snake where four runes, each done in a different colour.  A sun rune done in gold to represent Ana.  A moon rune done in silver to show Rose.  The night rune done in black to represent Kiara.  The last rune was the rune of stars done in green to show Lily.

            "It's amazing,"  Lily said as she looked at it.

            "Yah," Rose said as she walked towards the three.  She flicked her fingers towards the ceiling and placed an invisibility charm over the symbol.  "To do the symbol with just your rune, picture it alone within the circle and then flick your wand at the place you wish to place it," Rose said.  Rose placed her hand in towards the center of the circle they made.  "To a successful first prank and the many that follow it," Rose said.  One by one the others placed their hands on top of Rose's in agreement.  The five then separated and headed towards their two tables each one looking forward to the events that would soon unfold in the Great Hall during breakfast.  

As he sat next to Kiara and Rose, Severus couldn't help but think of the chaos he could bring to the school by helping the pranksters.  As he watched Potter and Black stumble in laughing his thoughts turned in another direction.  '_One way or another Potter and Black are going to be humiliated._'  With that thought in mind Severus engaged Rose in a conversation about potions as he waited for the fun to begin.  He didn't realize that Rose, Ana, and Kiara had different reason for pulling this prank then him but he would learn of them soon enough.

[AN. ~ sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I had a ton of assignments to complete and hand in this week.  The next chapter might take away as I've barely begun to write it, however the next chapter of PoS should be out before next weekend.  It is already written and just needs to be typed out.  A hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think.  Till next chapter.

_Silver Tenshi]_


	3. Chp 2Declaring a Prank War

[A.N. hi sorry it took so long to get this out but I had ISU after ISU due week after week.  Any way.  Only one person reviewed the last chapter.  All in all only three the whole story.  May be I should just mention in PoS that the story will make more sense if you read this one to.  Oh well.

My Reviewer:

Jasmine-Softly-Spoken: thank you.  I'm glad that you like my stories so much.  I've read your story and I'm impressed.  I've yet to see anyone else use that particular plot line and I've read a lot of Harry Potter fanfics.  Keep up the good work]

[           ] - authors notes

'           ' - thoughts/thinking

Disclaimer: The characters of Estelle, Rosaline, and Anastasia Kou Cosmos, in addition to Kiara Braeden are my own creation.  Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2 - Declaring a Prank War

            Breakfast was nearly over when the invisibility charm wore off.  The first indication that the charm had worn off was Professor McGonagall's sheik of horror as she looked at her hands.  Turning towards her Severus saw that she was the first to change colour.  Turning to look around the hall he saw more students and staff turn pink.  As his eyes fell on the Griffindor table, Severus instinctively sought out Potter and Black.  When he caught sight of them, Severus couldn't help it and began to laugh.  The sight of his archenemies bright pink was to much to bare.  Unfortunately this brought the attention of the entire hall to him.

            "Mr. Snape," Professor McGonagall said as she stood up from her seat at the staff table.  "Perhaps you could enlighten us as to why you have done this?" she asked as she walked towards the Slytherin table, her fury evident in her every step.

            "What more reason does he need professor, the git hates James and me for no reason at all," Sirius spoke up from his seat at the Griffindor table.

            "Shut up Black, as if you and Potter humiliating me at every turn wasn't enough to make me hate you," Severus shout at Black across the hall.  "Besides professor, I can't tell you what I've done because I didn't do this," Severus said, motioning to the hall show this.

            "But you are unaffected Mr. Snape, that does not look good for you," Professor McGonagall said to Severus.

            "Until about half an hour ago I was as pink as you are professor.  It was only after I made a deal with the pranksters, that they gave me the counter potion," Severus told his professor as he looked around the great hall.

            "Then perhaps you could reveal the identities of these pranksters to all of us so we may ask them," Professor McGonagall said as she looked at Snape.

            "I should think that in a hall full of pink people it would be very easy to find the handful that are not pink professor," Severus said as he looked at his professor.  "However, of those handful only Evans is innocent of the plotting of this prank.  She also received the counter potion this morning when she was included into their group of friends."  At his words the attention of the entire hall turned to Lily Evans, whose red hair was clashing horribly with all the pink around her.  As they were looking at Lily, a flash of gold brought the attention of half the hall to Ana, while the other half turned at a flash of silver to look at Rose and Kiara.  The three girls made their way to the front of the Great Hall, were they stood in front of the staff table.  Professor McGonagall turned her attention to the trio that stood there with smiles on their faces.  Rose turned to face Professor Dumbledore before beginning to speak in voice that rang throughout the silent hall.

            "I'm guessing professor, that my mother did not tell you what avid pranksters we are when she asked you to allow us to attend Hogwarts this year, did she?" Rose asked the headmaster, a smile evident on her face.

            "No, she did not Ms. Cosmos," Professor Dumbledore answered.

            "Kou," Rose said as she looked at the headmaster.

            "I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked confusion lacing his voice.

            "I am Kou, Ana is Cosmos.  We use different parts of our last name so that people don't get confused over us," Rose replied to the headmaster.  "I suppose my mother also forgot to tell you that I am currently preparing to take my potion's mastery the summer after I graduate from school," Rose told the headmaster in an offhand way that implied that this knowledge was old news.  The mouths of every student fell open in shock.  This girl was planning to take mastery exams before she pursued a university degree.  Severus felt his respect for Rose grow as he watched her.

            "No, she did not inform me of that either.  However in that respect I believe that you have a similar ambition to Mr. Snape as he hopes to acquire a potion's mastery after Hogwarts as well," Albus told Rose.  "Now perhaps the three of you could see fit to inform us first how you turned us all pink, and then tell us why you did so?" Albus asked as he made himself comfortable.

            So they did.  Kiara told the hall about how even as young children, they were always causing mischief.  Rose then picked up the story and told of how she had created the potion and how she had given it to everyone at dinner last night. She went into detail about the different ingredients she had used to delay the expression of the potion.  A topic that most found boring but some found intriguing.  Severus found himself increasingly happy that he had accepted the partnership with Rose.  If she could do these kinds of manipulations with a colour potion, it would be interesting to see what she could do with other potions.  After Rose was done her explanation on the potion, Ana began to describe all the different charms they had used, including the setting charm on the doors.  The charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, looked impressed with their use of charms.  When their explanations of how they had completed their prank was complete, many of the students in the Great Hall were looking at the girls in shock.  The invisibility charm was not taught until 7th year, while the setting charm was one no one had ever heard of before.

            "Now we come to the easy part, why we did it," Rose said as Ana finished describing the charms.  "It's quite simple really.  We wished to challenge the students and staff of this school to a prank war," Rose said as a smile appeared on her face.  The students and staff present in the Great Hall once more found themselves degrading into shock.  Rose motioned for Lily and Severus to join them at the front of the Great Hall.  The two slowly made their way towards the Cosmonian trio.  When they had joined them, Rose once more grabbed the attention of the students in the hall.  "We the Heaven's; Lunar, Solar, Star, Night, and Serpent, will accept challenges from ant individual who wishes to participate in this war," Rose said as she pointed to each of them as she said their nickname.  "However, anyone who enters into this  war must accept any retaliation that is given for their pranks.  For each successful prank any student of this school play against one of us will earn 5 points for Hogwarts.  Any successful prank that we pull will earn us 1 point.  At the end of the year the points will be added to see who is the better prankster," Rose concluded.

            "Don't you think that those rules are a little unfair towards you Ms. Kou," Professor Dumbledore asked Rose.

            "Of course not, professor.  If anything they're still unfair for you.  We have two potions master-in-training, two charms experts, and a shadow mage on our side.  Not to mention Ana's and my own elemental powers.  It will be child's play to plot, prepare, and carry out 5 separate pranks each time that Hogwarts receives 5 points.  Better make it 10 points for every successful prank you manage to pull on us," Rose said as she smiled at the headmaster.  The students stared at Rose as if she was insane.  James Potter looked at his three friends; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  The four of them stood up and made their way over to Rose and her friends.  Potter spoke up  as the official spokesperson of the group.

            "We the Marauder's; Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, accept your challenge of a prank war," James said as he pointed to each of his friends when he said their nickname.  Rose, Ana, and Kiara looked at the quartet for a moment before nodding at the 4.

            "Very well.  The next prank is yours to pull Gentlemen, as we have pulled ours today.  The rules are simple, anything goes as long as it will not endanger the lives of any of the students or staff found within the walls of this school.  Also only pranks you pull on us will count towards your prank score,"  Rose told the Marauder's.

            "Good luck, Gentlemen.  May you be worthy opponents," Ana said to Potter and his friends.

            "Albus surely you cannot be allowing them to do this.  The entire school year will be chaos if you do," Professor McGonagall pleaded with the headmaster.

            "The challenge applies to the staff as well Professor, if you wish to try your luck," Kiara said as smiled at Professor McGonagall.  Professor McGonagall stared at the 5 in shock.

            "I think it is an excellent idea Minerva.  It will teach the students the importance of teamwork.  Besides if you don't want anymore pranks pulled against you, don't retaliate against them," Professor Dumbledore told Professor McGonagall.  He then turned his head to look at the 9 student who stood in front of the staff table.  "You do realize that if any of your pranks become dangerous you will have to be given a detention with Mr. Filch."  The 9 nodded to the headmaster.  "Very well, now I suggest that every one head out to their first class," the headmaster said as he looked at all the students in the Great Hall.  Slowly the students made their way out of the hall towards their first class.  As Rose, Kiara, and Sev made their way to Transfiguration, Ana, and Lily, headed off to Herbology.  When the last of the students had left the hall, the staff began to make their way to their classes.  Soon the only one left in the hall was Albus Dumbledore.  As he looked around the empty hall, he began to wonder just what this year would have in store for him.  As he headed out of the hall and towards his office he missed the flickering of the Great Hall ceiling.  When the flickering had stopped, their in the middle of the hall ceiling was the symbol created by Ana earlier that morning.  The symbol was glowing softly with it's own inner light.

[A.N. done.  Sorry this took so long to get out but I haven't been in the mood to type much lately.  The next chapter may take awhile.  I've just stared writing it and I'm completely stuck on what to do.  I need some help planing the different pranks used during the prank war.  Leave an idea in a review and I'll let you know at the beginning of the next chapter if I will be using it in this story or my other one.  As always reviews and comments are appreciated and looked forward to.  Till next chapter,

Silver Tenshi]


	4. Chp 3Retaliation and Being a Kid Again

[A.N. hi.  Sorry this took so long but I had writers block and the story just didn't want to flow.  This story may take longer to be finished as I only write it when the inspiration hits.  I apologize to all of you who have been waiting patiently for this chapter, thank you for being so patient.

My Reviewers:

Anonarien ~ Snape happens to be one of my favorite characters.  It is also the reason why I wanted him as friends with Rose and Ana.  I'm glad tat I surprised you with the prank war.  Hope you continue to enjoy this fic

Draco-luver ~ is this soon enough for you

LadyLaura020 ~ I'm glad that you enjoyed it]

[           ] - authors notes

'           ' - thoughts/thinking

Disclaimer: The characters of Estelle, Rosaline, and Anastasia Kou Cosmos, in addition to Kiara Braeden are my own creation.  Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3 – Retaliation and Being a Kid Again 

            For the most part the rest of the day passed by quietly.  Rose, Ana, and Kiara proved beyond a doubt that their class work would not suffer due to the Prank War.  True to their word, none of the Heaven's pulled a major prank until after the Marauder's had pulled their prank on them.  That retaliation did not come until a week after the opening feast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rose walked into the Great Hall with Sev and Kiara at her side.  As she walked towards the Slytherin table she felt a brush of magic over her body.  Rose easily pushed the spell away and from Kiara's snort, she knew that Kiara had to.  However Sev's shout brought her attention to him.  Sev looked as if someone had attempted to transfigure him into a kitten and the spell had failed halfway through.  Sev sported a pair of cat ears, paws and a tail.

            "I think that we're going to have to teach you and Lily some shield spells Sev," Rose told him as she tried unsuccessfully to keep a smile off her face.  "I think that this can be counted as a successful prank.  Now hold still Sev and I'll reverse it," Rose told him as she placed her hands on Sev's shoulders.  A flash of silver light appeared and when it was gone, there stood Rose with a black kitten at her feet.  Rose knelt down next the kitten and gathered it up into her arms.

            "You make a cute kitten Sev," Rose said as she patted the kitten before placing it back on the ground.  Rose placed her right hand over the kitten and the palm of it slowly began to glow with a silver light.  The kitten began to glow the same colour and Rose removed her hand from over the kitten.  She stood up, backed up a step, and snapped her fingers.  A burst of silver light filled the hall.  When it was gone there stood Severus with a scowl on his face as he looked at Rose, who smirked at him.

            "10 points to Hogwarts," Rose called out to the hall as she took her seat at the Slytherin table, Kiara at her side.  The rest of breakfast was fairly uneventful and the pranksters headed off to their classes.  Each one wondering the same thing, '_How should we retaliate?_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ana and Lily joined Rose, Kiara, and Severus at the end of the Slytherin table at lunch that day.  They began making plans for their next prank.  Only Lucious Malfoy had been foolish enough to comment on the Griffindor students sitting at the Slytherin table.  He was currently sporting green hair, pink robes, and a pair of blue kitten ears, with a matching tail.  The ensemble earned the Heaven's a point for a prank and had the added bonus of being left alone by the rest of the Slytherins.  By the time lunch was over plans had been made for 3 pranks.  Plans had also been made to teach Lily and Sev the shield spell, so that minor charms and hexes would be ineffective against them.  The rest of the day passed by normally and the Heaven's made no effort in the way of retaliation.  The Marauder's went to bed that night with no clue of the chaos their lives would be in tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ana and Lily awoke early the next morning, filled with anticipation.  They dressed quickly and made their way down to the common room.  They sat in front of the fire and read.  Half an hour later the 5th year boys finally came down the stairs, none of them aware of the change they had undergone overnight.  Ana and Lily smiled as the Marauder's made their way past them and when they had exited the room burst out in laughter.

            "I thought that I would never again see them like that.  At least they can't tease me about being shorter than them anymore," Lily gasped as she tried to control her laughter.

            "Come on the illusion should drop shortly after they enter the Great Hall and we don't want to miss it," Ana told her as she gained control of her laughter.  The two ran towards the Great Hall, quickly catching up with and passing by the Marauder's.  The two entered the hall and quickly made their way over to the Slytherin table.  They sat down opposite of Kiara, Rose and Severus.  Rose at the Griffindor duo, before raising an eyebrow at them and asking, "Well, did you do it?"

            This question caused Lily and Ana to look at each other before bursting out into giggles again.  Ana nodded at Rose, before once more she began to laugh.  All five turned to face the doors of the Great Hall and waited for the Marauder's to show up.  They arrived moments later and headed straight towards their seats at the Griffindor table.  With every step they took they appeared to shrink a little bit.  Halfway to their spots they were the size of an 11 year-old.  When they finally reached their seats not one of them was taller than an6 year-old.  Sirius was the first to notice that the 4 of them were shorter than their classmates.  His shout however, quickly brought the attention of the other three to their predicament.  The Heaven's rose from their seats at the Slytherin table and walked over to where the quartet was standing.  Rose and Ana conjured plastic booster seats for all 4 of them and handed them to the Marauder's.

            "Here you might need this," Lily said as she handed one of the seats to James, while fighting a smile.

            "What is it?" James asked refusing to take hold of it.

            "It is an invention muggles have created to allow their children to sit at the table without the use of a highchair," Ana replied, fighting to keep a smirk off her face.

            "Good morning Ms. Kou, how are you … good heavens what happened here?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he walked up to the group gathered in the middle of the hall.  He looked at Rose in shock as he noticed that half the group was 6 years old again.

            "Age reversal spell," Kiara responded, a smile on her lips.

            "It de-ages their bodies but leaves the mind intact," Ana informed the headmaster.

            "So even though physically their only 6 they can still attend classes, however they might need a nap this afternoon," Rose told the headmaster as she looked him in the eye.  Rose then shoved on of the booster seats into Peter's hands.  "There, you'll need that to attend your classes, Wormtail.  If you sit down at a desk in any classroom right now you wouldn't be able to see of the top.  We have potions today and I really don't want to get blown up just because you couldn't see what you were doing," Rose told the Marauder's as Lily, Ana, and Kiara followed her example and shoved the booster seats they held into the hands of the other three Marauder's.

            "Good day Professor.  If you'll excuse us we have to go get ready for class," Ana informed the headmaster before the five friends headed for the doors of the Great Hall.  Just before she exited the Great Hall Rose called out, "4 points to the Heaven's."  James Potter spun to face the headmaster.

            "Professor they can't do this, its got to be against the rules or something.  They can't leave us like this, what about our classes?" James shouted at the headmaster.

            "Yes, what about our classes professor, we can't attend them like this, it would be to dangerous," Remus told the headmaster.  The small boy who looked extremely frail as a teenager looked as if he could be knocked over by a strong breeze as a child.

            "You agreed to the prank war Mr. Potter, and to accept any pranks that where pulled against you.  That they choose to change you back into children is of no bearing.  It may be embarrassing for you, but it can be dealt with.  As for your classes being dangerous Mr. Lupin, unless I am mistaken, those seats that they shoved into your hands before they left the hall have shield and protection charms on them.  As long as you stay in your seat you will be protected from the dangers of your classes.  Upon exiting your seats the shield charms will last until you are once more seated in them.  If you can find some way of reversing the charm they cast on you to change you back into children, you are to be commended for your abilities.  Now as Ms. Cosmos has so informed me, classes do start soon.  You would do well gentlemen to start heading towards your first class.  The fact that you are now smaller is no excuse to be late for class," the Headmaster told the Marauder's before walking up to the head table and taking his seat.

            "But," Sirius began to complain before being interrupted.

            "Don't bother Padfoot," James told him.  "Come on, we've got Herbology first.  We can work out a way to get them back later."  James turned and stormed out of the Great Hall.  The other Marauder's following slowly behind him.

[A.N. once again sorry of taking so long to get this out.  The next chapter will take even longer to get out as I've barely begun to write it.  My deepest thanks out to all of my patient readers.  I will try to get the next chapter out sometime before March Break if not during.  Chapters for PoS will come out faster as I have more chapters that are already written out.  I had hit a writer's block with redemption and have only just recently gotten over it.  I will try my hardest to get more chapters of redemption out but I can't promise anything.  RotS while fun to write just doesn't seem to want to flow onto the page the same way PoS does.

I need ideas for pranks so if you have any ideas for pranks the Marauder's or the Heaven's could pull on each other let me know in your review, I will more than likely use them, I never pull pranks, my brother calls me a "goodie-goodie".

He's right for the most part thought.

Till next chapter,

Silver Tenshi]

[Posted on: December 2, 2002]


	5. Chp 4Powers and Near Disasters

[AN. hi sorry for the long wait but this story is the harder one to write

My Reviewers:

Guardian of the Moon~ glad you like it 

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin~ sorry about the long update I'll stand still while you hit me with the fish]

"           " - talking

'           ' - thoughts/thinking

[           ] - authors notes

Disclaimer: The characters of Estelle, Rosaline, and Anastasia Kou Cosmos, in addition to Kiara Braeden are my own creation.  Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4 ~ Powers and Near Disasters 

            There was only one mishap during their Herbology class.  Backing away from the Venus flytrap they were working with, James tripped and fell backwards into a patch of Devil's Snare.  When he went to get up and found he couldn't he began to panic.  The Devil's Snare slowly began to tighten around James' small body.  Suddenly a flash of silver light spread out through the greenhouse.  When the light had faded the vine were being held an inch away from James' body by a flickering silver outline of his body.

            Ana walked over to James and lay her right hand on one of the vines that covered his body.  She closed her eyes and began to glow a slightly golden colour.  The vines surrounding James tightened around him before slowly releasing him from their grip.  James quickly scrambled out from his position in the vines to stand behind Ana.  The glow surrounding Ana got brighter for a second before fading from existence.  Ana slowly stepped away from the Devil's Snare until she was standing next to James.

            "What was that?" James asked as he looked up at Ana.

            "The shield.  Rose cast the spell so it is extremely powerful."

            "That's not what I meant, what did you just do?"

            "I asked the Devil's Snare to release you.  One of my powers is control over the element of earth.  As such I have an affinity for plants.  In the case of the Devil's Snare I can control it's movements."

"There is a reason Mr. Potter why the members of the Royal Family are called Elemental Warriors," Professor Greenleaf told James as he walked towards them.  "Perhaps my lady you could show us some more of your affinity with plants."

            "Of course professor, but what should I use?" Ana asked as she looked around the greenhouse.

            "Let's try something challenging.  How about the Whomping Willow outside," the professor suggested.  The Marauder's froze, if anyone were to get close enough to the willow they may discover the tunnel underneath.

            "Are you sure of that professor?  If I lose control of the willow I won't be able to stop it from lashing out at the class," Ana told Professor Greenleaf.

            "The only one who will be anywhere near the tree will be your self Ana.  The rest of the class will be standing well away from the tree and even when you do gain control of the willow no one will approach it," Professor Greenleaf assured Ana.  The Marauder's gave a mental sigh of relief.  No one would discover the passageway under the willow.  Ana nodded her consent and the entire class trouped out of the greenhouse.

            The class stood back and watched as Ana approached the willow.  The Whomping willow sensing her approach began to move.  The class watched as Ana once more began to glow with a golden light.  This time however instead of approaching the willow Ana knelt and laid her glowing hands on the ground.  The class stood awed as the willow began to glow the same golden colour as Ana.  Slowly the branches stopped moving and Ana slowly rose up from her position on the ground.

Ana walked slowly towards the now still tree, always ready to retreat if the tree broke free of her control.  The branches began to move again, stretching out towards Ana.  The class held their breath as they awaited the attack that was surely coming.  Their mouths dropped open in shock as the tree did not attack Ana but rather gathered her up into its limbs like a mother would a child and lifted Ana from the ground.

Lily looked at her friend in awe.  '_What would it be like to be able to communicate with nature the way Ana was doing right now?_' she wondered as she looked on at what her friend was doing now.  Ana had began speaking to the willow though the low tone in which she spoke made it impossible for anyone to over hear the words she was speaking.

After a few moment of conversation the willow placed Ana back on the ground.  The glow surrounding Ana and the tree faded but the willow made no move to attack Ana.  Turning Ana bowed to the tree and thanked it before moving to join her classmates as the bell rang, signaling the end of the first period.  Ana collected her bag from Lily and the two made there way into the school for their second period class, History of Magic, seemingly unaware of the awe filled whispers erupting from their classmates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose sighed as she sat in History of Magic.  Not even Kiara or Sev could distract her from the boredom that was taking a hold of her as she pretended to listen to Professor Binns drone on about the Vampire Uprising of 1412.  Rose gave a slight start as she felt the shield spell she had placed on the Marauder's activate.  Kiara noticed her start and leaned over to talk to Rose.  "You ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah, the shield just activated… and so has Ana's powers.  I wonder what happened," Rose whispered back as she looked out of the window of the History of Magic classroom at the Whomping Willow that stood in the middle of the yard.

"Maybe one of them tripped.  We are working with the Venus flytraps," Sev whispered to Rose as he looked at her.

"No Ana's giving off too much power for it to be the flytraps.  What ever it is Ana's stopped now," Rose told him before raising her hand.  When Professor Binns noticed her hand was up he gave a little start.

"Yes Ms. Coop," he asked.

"May we please be excused," Rose asked as she indicated Sev, Kiara, and herself.  "Something has happened to my sister."

"Your sister?" Binns asked confused.  "Ah yes your sister.  Very well the three of you maybe excused but don't forget to get the homework from one of your fellow students."

"Of course professor.  Thank you," Rose told him as the trio quickly gathered up their books and exited the classroom, the envious gazes of their peers following after them.  Less than five minutes after they had left the classroom everyone was in a daze again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose, Sev, and Kiara ran into Ana and Lily as they entered the school from the yard.  "What on Earth were you doing," Rose screeched as she quickly looked over her sister for an injury.  "First the little blast, which I'm thankful for actually, got us out of History of Magic, Merlin that class is boring.  Then the big blast of magic, I thought you were under attack," Rose shouted at Ana before drawing her into a hug.  "By the Fates don't ever scare me like that again."

Sev and Lily stared at the two of them in shock while Kiara just looked on resigned to the fact that the two were nuts.  "If you're done being hysterical Rose maybe Ana could explain," Kiara stated as she looked at her friend.

Rose stuck her tongue out at Kiara before turning back to Ana.  "Well?"

"Well what?" Ana asked her sister, a smile on her face.

"Explain!" Rose yelled at her.

"I can't we'll be late for our next class if I do.  I'll explain at lunch," Ana told her as she grabbed a hold of Lily and started pulling her away towards the History of Magic classroom.  Rose stared blankly after them before letting out a scream of rage as she realized that Ana had tricked her.  Kiara hid a smile as she took hold of Rose and began to lead her towards the transfiguration classroom, Sev following slowly behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose could barely sit still during the last few minutes of transfiguration.  Having already correctly performed today's lesson on her first try she was left with the rest of the period to stew over what her sister had done earlier.  When the class was dismissed Rose grabbed her bag and dashed out of the classroom towards the Great Hall. Looking ahead at the hall doors she noticed Ana just entering.  Sprinting towards her sister she grabbed a hold of her and manhandled her over to the Slytherin table, ignoring her protests.

"Explanations now," she growled out forcing Ana to sit as Sev, Kiara and Lily took a seat opposite of the twins.

"Alright, alright, just let me go Rose," Ana told her sister as she tried to pull her arm out of her sister's iron grip.  Rose reluctantly let go of Ana and sat back.  Ana sighed before telling Rose about her Herbology class.  When she was finished Rose had relaxed a little though she was still upset with Ana.

"Can I eat now?" Ana pleaded with her sister.  Rose laughed and nodded at her sister.  Ana dug into the food before her with a vengeance.

"What else can you control besides the earth Rose?" Sev asked as he looked at the twins.

"Everything.  Fire, water, earth, air, light, and shadow.  The six elements that make up the world around us," Rose answered.

"Can I see some?" Sev asked.

"Sure, how about water.  Watch potter and co.," Rose told him as she closed her eyes.  She began to glow a slightly silver colour before it faded.  Lily and Sev watched with wide eyes as a ball of water began to form over each of the Marauder's.  as Rose opened her eyes they fell on their unsuspecting targets.  The Marauder's screamed as the ice cold water hit them, soaking them to the skin.

"4 points for the Heaven's," Rose called out not even turning to face the 4 victims of her prank.  The Griffindors surrounding the four friends cast warming and drying charms to help them out.

"Come on," Rose said to her friends as she stood up from the table.  "We've got potions next and I really want to talk to Professor Conway about the potion we're making today."  Ana rolled her eyes at her sister but stood up just the same, Kiara, Sev and Lily following her lead.  Together the five friends began the walk down to the potions classroom.

They arrived at the potions classroom 5 minutes before class began and Rose immediately cornered Professor Conway into a discussion on the day's potion.  A minute before class started the rest of the Slytherins and Griffindors filed into the room and took their seats, snickering at the 4 de-aged Griffindors as they struggled to get up on the stools at their potions benches.

The bell rang and everyone went silent as Professor Conway began to explain the potion they were making today.  The class paired off and began working on their potions when she was finished giving them the instructions needed to brew the potion correctly.  Rose and Lily made one pair while Sev and Ana made another.  Kiara walked over to a Slytherin girl who looked as if she had no idea of what she was supposed to do.  James pair off with Remus, and Sirius with Peter as the Marauder's began work on their own potions.

Rose, Lily, Sev and Ana were the first ones done their potions.  Professor Conway came over to check their potions.  She nodded her head to show they were right before moving on to check another group that looked stumped.  The four friends began to bottle their potions and clean up their areas.  Rose looked around at the other students as Lily placed their finished potion on the shelf.  As she glanced around the room she caught sight of the bright blue liquid in Sirius and Peter's cauldron.  She also saw the bat's livers that Peter was about to add to the mixture.  

As soon as the bat liver hit the potion it turned red and began to bubble furiously.  Rose was up and out of her seat before Professor Conway was even aware of the disaster brewing in their cauldron.  She grabbed Sirius and Peter from their seats and turned so that her body would shield them from the exploding potion.  Rose sank to the floor with a hiss of pain as the potion hit her back.  When Sirius and Peter's feet hit the floor she released them and pushed them away from her, as Ana raced over and knelt next to her sister.

"What the bloody hell did you put in that potion?" she asked as she began looking over her sister for injury.  As she caught sight of Rose's back she gave a groan of complaint.  "You idiots, you created an acid not a healing potion," she shrieked as she stared at the burns covering Rose's back, her robes hissing slightly at the edges where the potion had yet to completely dissolve them.

Ana took Rose's hands in her own and began to glow gold, Rose glowing a faint silver as well.  As the students watched the burns on Rose's back began to heal, slowly at first and then faster as the acid in the burns seemed to be repelled by something.  When the last of the burns had finished healing Rose collapsed into her sister's arms exhausted.

Lily coming out of her shock conjured a blanket to wrap around Rose's body.  Kiara took the blanket from Lily and walked over to the two sisters kneeling on the potions classroom floor.  She took Rose out of Ana's arms and wrapped the blanket securely around Rose before walking out of the classroom without a backward glance.  Sev and Lily gathered their thing, and those belonging to Kiara, Ana, and Rose before tearing off after Kiara.

Ana slowly stood up and glared at Sirius and Peter.  "I hope that this will teach you to pay more attention to the potions you are brewing. If I hadn't of been here Rose would have died before she could have received help," Ana growled at them before exiting the classroom to follow her friends.  The class stood shocked at her revelation and no one moved.

Professor Conway coughed before beginning to speak.  "Clean up your stations and dump what ever potions are not finished, with the exception of yours Mr.'s Black and Pettigrew.  I want to know exactly what you put in that potion, how much and what order," Professor Conway told the class.  Broken from their shock the class rushed to obey, often glancing at the spot where Rose and Ana had been kneeling just moments before.

[AN. and I'm so bad.  Talk about a cliffie.  Oh well.  Next chapter maybe a while as I've just barely started writing it.  I'll try to get it out as soon as possible but I'm making no promises.

Till next chapter,

_Silver Tenshi_]


End file.
